Jasper and the Concert
by Chubsie-Joergie
Summary: Jasper is on the road with Alice, Nessie and daughter Sara on their way to a Big Time Rush concert. Read this stroy if you like the idea of over protective daddy Jasper. Summary sucks so just read and review! :  Notice I own nothing.
1. Count On You

Chapter One: Count on You

I am not a idiot. I am not a idiot. Im simply not doing the wrong thing by turning my back on Maria. I had a feeling it was my vampiric destiny. I knew that someday I would have to thank Maria for changing me, but I just had a feeling….

I loved it when I had that dream. I always had that dream when listening to my favorite songs. One of my many favorite songs were Alice's and Nessie's. Don't laugh ok? But my favorite songs are sang by "Big Time Rush" I adored there duet with Jordin Sparks "Count on You". But not as much as I adored my Alice.

"_1, 2, 3, 4, to the five baby I'm counting on you." _ I sang in a beautiful melody. "Jazzy your not singing that song again are you?" my Alice asked me. I always sang that song. "Come on Jazzy time to pick up Nessie from Bella's" I said. I loved that kid. Nessie was so adorable. I loved her dimples. I was thinking on making my own Nessie but could never hurt Alice. I decided to take my car instead of running. It was a while since we saw Nessie. Nessie was devastated when me and Alice decided to move to Oregon. I took my car because Nessie loved road trips.

_**Some Hours Later….**_

We arrived at my mom's house first to say hello to everybody. Nothing had changed but our old room was no longer ours. "Mom why is our room not ours?" I asked my mother Esme. "Because that's Nessie's sleepover room." Alice finished for Esme. Of course Alice would see that. " Uncle Jazzy Aunty Alice!" Nessie said as she ran to hug us. "You ready to go Nessie?" I told her. "Yes, yes Yes!" she exclaimed.

We left and prepared for the road trip when Nessie popped in a CD. " _The city is ours, the city is ours…" _We all looked at each other and we knew what to do next…. We began to sing along with Big Time Rush." _The city is ours…" _and we continued to do so.


	2. Sara

Chapter Two: Sara

We arrived in no time at Oregon. But first we had to pick up Sara. Sara knew everything about vampires. In fact she is one herself. I turned her myself. I was hunting and then I heard a scream. It was this beautiful girl. I heard a big crash and saw a car falling of the hill. I ran to see what happened. I saw Sara stuck inside the car with her parents in there. It was obvious her parents were no longer with us but Sara was still breathing. I managed to get her out in time.

As soon as I got her out the car exploded. I put her down and I knew Sara's time was almost out so I turned her. And Of course Nessie and Sara don't get along. Nessie hated the fact that Sara actually was home-schooled and that she wasn't . Edward thought it would be best to homeschool Nessie. But also because I'm Nessie's favorite uncle so when I started spending more time with Sara Nessie became jealous. But I don't get it their both 15. Teens these days.

I picked her up from our house and we got ready to drive to California. We were headed to go see "Big Time Rush". I have to admit I was excited to see them as much as Nessie and Sara were to see them. I them saw Sara's poster and immediately said "No Sara no make another poster." Her poster said " Marry me Logan I adore you! ". I disapproved!

"Oh come on Jazzy theres nothing wrong with it." Alice said. Of course there was! I made Sara do a new poster that now said " Im your number 1 fan" Now that was better! But of course Sara used her power on me so she kept her old poster. Sara had the power to control decisions, just like me but I control emotions.

With my decisions changed we left to California. I doubled checked everything. Re-assure myself that Sara and Nessie had their seat-belts on and that they were comfortable. I then popped in a Big Time Rush CD but then I saw Sara's outfit. Oh no here we go again.


	3. Subway

Chapter Three: Subway

We left and after three non-stop Big Time Rush songs, we stopped for some food. You might think it was for Nessie but it was for SARA. Sara as a vampire had human qualities such as being able to sleep, eating etc. For some reason we think that is Sara's power as well. My father Carlisle says that maybe Sara's power can be used by her against herself that she can tell her body to sleep and act like a human. In that case it would be mind manipulation. Because as a human you can tell yourself what to do.

So we got to Subway and Sara and Nessie ordered their sandwiches and I watched as the lady prepared them. Instead of Sara ordering for herself I ordered for her. "Ma'am my daughter the apple of my pie likes turkey ham and cheddar on her sandwiches. She also likes wheat bread and also don't give her fatting chips give her the baked chips and Coca-Cola Zero thank you." The lady gave me a dirty look and did as I told her.

She then gave Sara her sandwich and I stopped Sara before she took a bite. I was HORRIFIED! The lady gave her the sandwich and the bread looked slightly green. I then showed it to the lady. "Ma'am are you trying to poison my daughter? This bread looks green! And look its not even cut evenly! She could die! Do you want me to sue you and this store? Because I'm willing to take this to court!" I told the lady.

Both the lady and Sara rolled their eyes. After getting a new and non-poisoning sandwich we left. "Sara honey were not ever ever going to eat at Subway again!" I told her. Alice just looked and me and said "Jazzy trust me I see Sara's lunch in the future and it involves Subway"


	4. The Hunt

Chapter Four: The Hunt

_This chapter is dedicated especially to my best friend Sara! Hope this makes you feel better!_

**Sara's POV**

After my dad threw a fit in Subway I decided to save my dignity and said we should hunt instead. But like always daddy found something harmful that might kill me. Over protective fool. We stopped to hunt in a rest area. As we were crossing the road to go hunt father said "Come on sweetie hold daddy's hand." I rolled my eyes and said " Dad I'm not 4 I'm fifteen." Nessie rolled her eyes and said "Well if he wants you to hold his hand is because he **thinks **your 4." I fingers itched to slap her. She was jealous and I knew it.

**Nessie's POV**

I hated Sara for many reasons. Well three to be exact. First of all she was the icing on Uncle Jasper's cake. All he cared about was Sara. I was his favorite and then Sara came along. I wish she died in that car crash. Second of all I hated her because of what happened last Christmas. All I wanted was a poster of "The Vampire Diaries" and there was only one left in the store and Uncle Jazzy gave it to her! Lastly even though I was annoyed by Uncle Emmett I liked it when he pinched my cheeks and gave me hugs, but now he just did that to Sara it was like they replaced me!

**Sara's POV**

I crossed the road with out holding my dads hand and then I went to go hunt by myself. That really got dad mad. "Sara get your tushie over here now! You can get killed. No worst you can attack an unhealthy deer! No worst you can get lost! Sara sweetie come back." daddy said. "Come on Sara I don't want to be embarrassed **AGAIN**." my mother Alice said. I never disobeyed my parents but I wasn't a little girl anymore. I think my dad was afraid that his little girl was growing up. I decided to go back and give my over protective dad a break. "Don't you ever do that to me again darling. I could of lost you." he said sobbing. "Dad are you crying? I asked. "No I'm allergic to sadness." he said.

As much as I hated admitting it I think its every dads job to be an embarrassment to their kids. I then went on to hunting with Nessie and I found myself a nice juicy deer. I stared at it hungrily and was about to attack it when Nessie got it. "Nessie why did you do that? That was my deer and you knew it." I half-yelled. My dad and mom heard this and got mad at Nessie. Nessie began to cry her little fake tears and dad told her that what she did was rude and mean. "Why Nessie? That's not how grandpa and grandma raised you. or how your parents raised you. That's not how me and Aunty Alice raised you." he said. Nessie looked guilty and apologized. We then finished our hunt and left. I just had to do one thing first. "I sorry dad." I told him and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me too. So far my dad was being a good parent. I was looking forward to the rest of the trip to California. Big Time Rush here I come.


	5. Hotel

Chapter Five: Hotel

I took the kids, Alice and I to a nice hotel. One that was sanitary and non-dusty of course. Sara might or might not have asthma. I was putting my stuff away when I noticed the counter dusty! No I had to complain about this right away! Sara decided to come as well.

"Ma'am my room is unsanitary and dusty and I'll have you know that my kid has asthma." I said. Sara said, "Dad my asthma went away." "So it might come back. Ma'am I demand that my room be cleaned. The concierge looked annoyed and said "Sir the cleaning hours are from 6-10 it is 4 in the morning."

Didn't I feel stupid? "Ok." I grunted and left. The concierge sighed and began to type. I then went to go get Sara a nice "Butterfingers" chocolate bar. I had trouble deciding if I should give the unhealthy chocolate bar to Sara. I gave it to her and she said, "Dad I hate Butterfingers, my favorite chocolate is Reese's." I then went to go buy her another chocolate bar.

Did she say M&M's or Reese's? I was pretty darn sure she said Snickers. I got her the new right chocolate bar but Sara was frozen staring into a group of boys. At first I didn't recognize them and as i was trying to remember them she said, "My Logie." I didn't like this "Logie". "Sara that boys looks kinda well not smarT." I noticed as I stared at the boy wearing a helmet.

"Dad that's Carlos." she said. I looked closely and I noticed the "Big Time Rush" band. I was so happy I rushed over to them and introduced myself and Sara to them. As Logan was about to hug Sara I smacked his hand. "Thats my daughter your about to hug." I told him. Logan looked scared for a second and said, "Oh sorry sir." and instead shook hands with Sara.

"Well were heading to our room now its uh 301E." Kendall said. Oh snap we were in room 302E! "Oh wow your next door to us." Sara said. "You can come over if you like we need a fan's approval of clothes, songs. etc for the concert." Logan said. He then smiled at Sara and I intervened. "Logan do you want the use of your legs?" I asked him. Logan nodded his head and Sara shook hers. "Daddy he's just being nice. Jeesh you should try being nice to him too." she said. I then took her to the hotel room and noticed the room was still dusty. Oh great.


	6. Asking Her Out

Chapter Six: Asking Her Out

As my family and Big Time Rush prepared for the concert. I was figuring if I should spa Logan for being a flirt with Sara. It was obvious he liked her but he was scared of me good :)

We went to the concert and the only thing so far I like about Logan was the VIP tickets he gave us along with the front row seats. I made myself comfortable in my seat and hoped they sang "**_Count On you_**"

The first song began and to my luck it wasn't "**Count On You**" and then whole crowd began to sing "**Halfway There**":

"_**When the chips are down**_ _**Back against the wall**_ _**Got no more to give**_ _**Cause we gave it all**_ _**Seems like going a distance is unrealistic**_ _**But we're too far from the start"**_

I have to admit I sang along with the thousands of teenage girls there. I was actually shocked when I saw that Alice had a sign that said, "**Kendall Marry Me!**" and another sign that said, "**Logan Marry My Daughter.**" with an arrow pointing at Sara. I later found out that sign belonged to Sara. I found this out because ALice said, "Nice Idea by making this sign." I took the sign away from Alice immediately and with lipstick that belonged to Alice the sign now said, "**Logan You Better Not Marry My Daughter.**" Nessie had the sign that didn't surprise me at all, "**Carlos I Love You, James I Adore You!**" Nessie liked both Carlos and James but also Kendall, but Alice beat her by calling "dips" on Kendall.

I then saw Logan wink at my Sara. I then showed him my fists in a pounding sign. He immediately sang in another direction. After the concert Logan wanted to talk to me. "Sir I want to take your daughter out to dinner." After thinking about it for about five minutes Logan asked again. I approved and said, "What?" to mess with him. I must of yelled it because Logan ran away. I stood up and said, "I was just going to say no McDonalds."


	7. Leaf Hat

Chapter Seven: Leaf Hat

After re-assuring Logan that it was ok to take Sara to dinner. He then hugged me and told Kendall the news. "See I told you that if you asked that Scaryface would say yes." Kendall said. I was not happy being Scaryface. I was about to go smack Kendall for calling me Scaryface when I heard James say, "He's not that scary. Nothing is scarier than Gustavo." Carlos then said, "Or scarier than ." I then heard Logan say, "Yes I need to rent a limo by 7:00 PM." As soon as the limo cam I got into my car and proceeded to follow them. i was very secretive. I've seen my handful of Big Time Rush episodes so I wore a leaf hat to spy on them.

"Hello I'm your waiter for today. My name is Jonathan and our specials today is our Chicken Alfredo and our Famous Double Stacker Bacon Hamburger." the waiter said annoyed. "Uh yes I'll have the eh Lasagna and eh Coca-Cola. Sara will have the Chicken Alfredo with Coca-Cola zero." Logan said ordering for the both of them.

I was surprised on how much of a gentleman he was being. I then took off and caught the waiter and tripped Jonathan the waiter and offered him $100 bucks so he can mess with Logan. My plan was for the waiter to "accidentally" drop Logan's food. Jonathan smiled at the idea and left. "Uh yes sir here is the ladies Chicken Alfredo and here's your… Oops my bad." I saw as the waiter "tripped" and dropped the Lasagna all over Logan's tux. I couldn't help but toI laughed a little too loud because Sara's head snapped my way.

"Logie excuse me." she said. Logie? Oh no she was getting real close with Logan. Logan thanked the waiter and gave him a $20 bill and after the waiter cleaned Logan's tux Logan gave him Big Time Rush tickets. The waiter just looked at me and gave me two thumbs up. Sara noticing this then came my direction and yelled. She then took off my leaf hat. "Dad how could you?" she said. I was speechless and said, "I sorry i really am forgive me I was just making sure he was going to treat you right and didnt give you anything that you might be allergic to and I wanted to make sure he wasn't a cheap-stake. Really that's all please forgive me." I said. Sara sighed and said, "Fine but lets see what mom has to say about this." Oh no she was calling Alice. I was in deep deep trouble.


	8. Alice

Chapter Eight: Alice

**Alice's POV**

"He did what?" I asked. "Yes he embarrassed me and its his fault come here now mommy." Sara said on the other end of the line. I was about to get into my car when I had a vision. In my vision I saw Jasper running away from me. I was not about to let him run away. He was going to pay! I found Jasper in no time. I pulled his ear and dragged him into the car. "How can you do this to Sara, Jasper?" I said. Jasper said nothing and I continued the interrigation. "And in front of the public to! What is Logan going to think of us? Think how this going to affect Sara?" I told him. "Ok I get it please stop." Jasper said. Oh you bet I wasn't going to stop...

**Jasper's POV**

I was in deep trouble. I was thinking on what was worst Sara or Alice. I then decided to run for it. I went running as fast as I could and I stooped thinking I was save "Trying to run away?" Alice said. Darn it I should of known she would see my decisions. Alice shook her head and then pulled my ear.

She then proceeded by dragging me back to the restaurant. I then recognized the scene. I saw Logan with his lasagna covered tux and furious Sara along with happy Jonathan the waiter. I then looked at Alice and I half smiled, "I sorry?" I said hopeful she would forgive me. "Oh you better be." she said. Yup she was still mad at me.

"Logan I am sorry sorry did this to you." Alice said and then she smacked my head. She expected me to apologize. I wasn't going to do either but then she pulled my ear. I gave her a dirty look and then looked at Logan and began to apologize. "Logan I am truly sorry about this really I am." I said. I hoped that this was a good apology. Logan looked at me for a second and nodded his head.

**Sara's POV**

Ooh dad was in trouble now! I was a little bit mean from calling mom but he deserved it! How could he do that to my Logie? I then saw my mom and dad come and from the look of it my mom was pulling dad's ear. Ha. Dad looked down and looked at his shoes. He then looked up and saw the mess he made. He looked guilty for a second, but not guilty enough. I don't care if Logan accepted dad's apollogy. I was going to get my revenge. My father has embarrassed me for the last time. I then saw dad look at the waiter. I then saw the waiter laughing. I knew that he and daddy were behind this. I wondered how much dad payed the waiter for this? I also wondered how much it was going to hurt the waiter when I slapped him. Ooh I was about to give the waiter something to laugh about…..

**Jasper's POV**

I saw as Sara went over and slapped the waiter. "He paid you didn't he?" Sara asked Jonathan the waiter. "The waiter mumbled a "Yes." and thanks to him I was in double trouble. "Is that true Jasper?" Alice asked. I nodded and she smacked my again. "Again were sorry." Alice said. Sara and Alice then left with Logan. "Come on Logan lets get you something new to wear." and they left after giving me a dirty look. I then noticed Alice give Jonathan a $100 and a $50 bill. I then saw as Jonathan the waiter came over with Sara's Chicken Alfredo and dumped it on me. Alice must of paid him to do that to me. Darn it Alice.


	9. Camille

Chapter Nine:

Camille

**Jasper's POV**

I knew I was never going to be forgiven by Sara and I accepted that. I also thought that she shouldn't have had the waiter fired because that was my fault. I was there when she slapped the waiter and demanded to talk to his manager. His manager saw as he poured food on me and fired him. Sara and Alice planned this I knew it, I intervened and told the manager I told him to do this. But the there was Logan who caught the managers eye and Alice told the manager that the waiter Jonathan did it and Jonathan was fired. To make it worse Logan took away the tickets he gave him earlier. The waiter left mad and stomped on my foot and then the manager took my photo and banned me from his restaraunt.

**Sara's POV**

I went straight to the hotel with mother and "he who must not be named" not even talking to my mother. However I did smile. I laughed at how i got the waiter fire but then I stopped when I remembered my dad involved in this. Ugh how I felt like slapping him. But after all this he was still my dad. Sweet but annoying with a lot of embarrassment. I then went to into the hotel room. "Sara we need to talk." I looked up and saw Logan oh oh this was serious.

**Alice's POV**

I sat down on the hotel's bed. I was packing everybody's things except for Jasper's. My plan was to take Nessie, Sara and I and go back home. Thats what he gets for embarrassing Sara like that. I then had a vision I saw Nessie on the phone with a Big Time Rush character. Then I saw Logan and Sara oh oh no this was bad she was coming!

**Nessie's POV**

This whole vacation was about Sara! How I hated her. I especially hated the attention she was getting from Logan. I was jealous but I didn't get it why would she choose a nerdy ugly singer? And secondly why would anyone at all choose Sara? I then had a plan ha I was evil!

**Sara's POV**

I knew it was bad the look on my Logie's face was serious. "Logie what is it your making me nervous." I said. "Sara Bara I like you I really do and I'm willing to go on a second date with you without your dad spying on us." he said and sighed. "Sara I have to confess but I have a girl…" he was interrupted. "What the french is this?" the voice came from Camille. Oh snap.


	10. Jasper and the Concert

Chapter 10: Jasper and the Concert

**Camllle's POV**

I knew I couldn't trust him! That two timing son of a gun! I mean he should of at least told me it was over! I didn't have to find out this way! He and his girlfriend are gonna get a taste of Camille!

**Sara's POV**

Me and Logan both saw as Camille came closer and closer to us. I only went on a date because I thought he and Camille were through. If he didn't do anything then we were over. Even though he was my dream guy. But I didn't want to hurt anybody and maybe this was going to make my daddy happy. Oh well fudge it.

(Sigh) Camille stop right there but me and Logan are over!

Logan and Camille: Say What?

Realistically it was never going to be perfect either. I mean he's a BTR band member a genius celebrity. And I'm just a fan.

**Nessie's POV**

I knew being nosy was bad! But I felt bad for Sara! I mean sure she was the apple of Jasper's eyes. She was his only daughter! I felt like a jerk and even though she was his daughter she was my cousin and maybe now we could bond more! I felt like running outside and yelling at her But Camille beat me to it

Camille: You could of told me! I trusted you but obviously I don't want to make a scene! I want us to atlas stay friends pretend this never happened maybe start over after I heal and have our happily ever after! But until then go Logan just go

Camille slaps Logan

**Sara's POV**

I heard Camille and Logan talk. And I knew he was gonna come crawling back to me. They always do. Stupid two timing good for nothing men! Pshh but I wasn't going to give my dad the satisfaction that me and Logie were threw! All of a sudden I hear:

we can party like the weekend you got me thinkin' we could be the thing yeah I know you know you've got my heart pumping I know you know we know we've got something We could be onto something so good tell me that you're mine i know you know i've got your heart pumping I know you know we know we've got something

and a piece of paper slide under the door with Logan's writing in it:

**DO YOU LIKE ME? YES/NO**

I sighed and wrote instead:

**DO YOU LIKE ME? **YES/NO MAYBE

Then I opened the door and I found my dad and Logan talking. My dad told him: "Lets just say that…"

Me: "Say what? dad? Say what?" My dad looked at me with the OH-SNAP-I-GOT-CAUGHT-LOOK. My dad just shook his head and left running. "Sara?" Logan said. "I cant Logan ok? Your a celebrity im a fan thats it." I looked at him and he shook his head and left. And with that we went to go see BTR's concert one more time.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't believe Sara and Nessie were getting along! They were talking nice to each other. Sara's sign read "**ILY BTR" **and Nessie's read "**ILY BTR"** hmmm that was super strange! I then noticed their matching clothes as well. This didn't stop me from being dad. Then BTR began signing "Till I forget about you" Dance hard, laugh hard

Turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar

Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do

Anything that I have to

Till I forget about you.

I saw Logan look at Sara so I put up my sign "**IM SARA'S DAD AND I CAN HURT YOU" **Sara and Nessie looked at me and smiled. Alice then took a picture with me and the sign, and the girls. We then left and saw Alice work on the new album entitled: "**JASPER AND THE CONCERT"**


End file.
